1. Field
Embodiments may relate generally to establishment of a conference call.
2. Description
Corporations are offered a wide range of products to meet their telecommunications needs. Many of these products provide computer-based control of outgoing and incoming telephone calls. Such control may include defining, establishing, and tracking conference calls among two or more telephones.
The above-described products often utilize several software applications that interact within a complex and expensive hardware infrastructure. Some of the software applications may rely on hardware operating system software and server applications bundled therewith. As a result, much of the functionality of corporate telecommunications products is not available to the home or small office user.